Today, many variations of fish aquariums exist. Aquariums vary in size, shape, design, configuration and materials from which they are constructed. Most aquariums are constructed with a rectangular, 3-dimensional configuration although aquariums having various polygon shapes also exist. The aquariums can vary in size. Some large aquariums can hold large quantities of water. Most aquariums have a capacity to hold 10 or more gallons of water. Some aquariums have a length of two feet or more. Some large aquariums can be 4 feet or more feet in length. This means that the sidewalls of the aquariums are rather large flat surfaces against which the water exerts a tremendous amount of pressure. Over time, the pressure from the water can become so great that the sidewalls actually bow outward and may eventually break. Such a disaster usually occurs without warning and can cause a large amount of damage, especially when the aquarium is located in a furnished setting, such as in a carpeted family room or in the reception area of a professional office.
Various attempts to reinforce aquariums of various shapes and sizes have included using thicker glass, adding additional support members, using a reinforced lid, or placing permanent brackets across the upper frame of the aquarium. Most of these solutions have failed to be accepted by the general public because many involve permanent structures that are unsightly, are not aesthetically pleasing to look at, can restrict access into and out of the aquarium, or increase the overall cost of the aquarium. The restriction of access to and from the aquarium is critical because it can prevent the aquarium owner from placing and positioning large objects, such as logs, rocks and plants, in the aquarium. Such objects tend to replicate the natural surroundings where fish live and provide a pleasing appearance.
In addition, manufacturers like to nest smaller aquariums into larger aquariums to reduce shipping cost when they ship multiple aquariums to retail outlets around the country. Since an aquarium is a large empty tank, the cost to ship it is quiet high. By nesting two, three or more aquariums together, one can substantially reduce shipping cost. For aquariums having permanent support members positioned across the upper surface of the aquarium, it is not possible to nest a second smaller aquarium into a first larger aquarium.
Now, a removable support assembly for an aquarium has been invented which will provide rigidity and support to the aquarium while allowing large objects, such as logs, rocks and plants to be easily placed in the aquarium. The removable support assembly still allows aquariums to be nested together to reduce shipping cost because the removable support assembly is not secured to the aquarium until the aquarium reaches its final destination.